Godzilla (Anime)
Character Synopsis Godzilla Earth (ゴジラ・アース Gojira Āsu?), also simply known as Godzilla (ゴジラ Gojira?), and Scarlet Godzilla Earth (緋色のゴジラ・アース Hiiro no Gojira Āsu?) is the first Godzilla of the AniGoji continuity, and the second Godzilla within the Toho reboot series of films. This Godzilla made its first formal appearance in the prequel novel, Godzilla: Monster Apocalypse, where it's detailed how Godzilla arose in 2030 and proceeded to lay waste to both humanity and the planet's monster population over the course of 18 years. It appeared again in the sequel novel, Godzilla: Project Mechagodzilla, where the aftermath of Monster Apocalypse is explored. During the events of this novel, Godzilla also came into contact with Battra, Mothra, Gigan, and even destroyed an incoming celestial body. Godzilla Earth then appeared in the 2017 film, Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters, where he acted as one of the antagonists of the film, having been awoken in the film's ending moments. It appeared in the film's 2018 sequel, Godzilla: City on the Edge of Battle, where it encountered Mechagodzilla in city form, and those who built it. It made its final appearance in the 2018 film, Godzilla: The Planet Eater, where it came into contact with King Ghidorah. This Godzilla spawned Godzilla Filius, a smaller, nearly identical, cell-divided clone of itself, which acted as the primary antagonist of the 2017 film, Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters. Godzilla Filius (ゴジラ・フィリウス Gojira Firiusu?), also simply known as Godzilla (ゴジラ Gojira?), is the second Godzilla in the AniGoji continuity, and the third Godzilla within the Toho reboot series of films. It first appeared in, and acted as the primary antagonist of the 2017 Godzilla film, Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters, having been born as a result of cell-division from the original Godzilla. Filius was also mentioned during the events of its 2018 sequel, Godzilla: City on the Edge of Battle. Character Statistics Tiering: 8-B | 7-A, At least High 7-A in time, High 5-A with Red Spiral Particle Breath Verse: Godzilla Name: Godzilla Gender: Male Age: Millions of years old Classification: Mutated Hyperevolved Plant/Metal Hybrid Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 1), Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Radiation Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid-Low, Mid-High over time), Plant Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Electro-Magnetism (Capable of creating an EMP), Immortality (Type 1) | Same as before, Large Size (Type 2), Immortality (Type 3), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2; Can survive the pressure of the bottom of the ocean and without food for long periods of time), Skilled in stealth, Duplication (Godzilla Earth can create cell-clones of himself, for example Godzilla Filius), Limited Biological Manipulation (Can make new species of flora and fauna that contain his genetic structure, though this takes extensive time), Weather Manipulation (The electromagnetism generated by Godzilla causes planetary scale climate change, although this is not combat applicable), Plasma Manipulation, Regeneration Negation (Can negate up to Mid Regeneration with Red Spiral Particle Breath; Negated Gigan's regeneration, who was able to regenerate his amputed head), Sound Manipulation, Vibration Manipulation (Able to project a sound wave that destroys things on a molecular level and Negates durability, as well as vibrate its molecules rapidly to drastically increase the temperature around itself), Some abilities requires Preparation (Red Spiral Particle Breath), Burrowing, Resistance to extreme heat (Able to resist heat in excess of 1000 degrees Celsius and temperatures high enough to melt stone), Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Lacks a soul) Destructive Ability: City Block Level+ (Capable of exerting 180 Gigawatts of energy) | Mountain level (Created a large crater when it destroyed Mechagodzilla's development complex), At least Large Mountain level over time (Stated by Metphies that the attack Godzilla used to destroy Mechagodzilla's complex before would be nothing to it now, and that its power had increased proportional to its increase in size, which should put it at around 10 times stronger), Dwarf Star Level with Red Spiral Particle Breath (Instantly obliterated Gorath, a 30km-wide asteroid with a mass comparable to Earth's moon, which would have destroyed the planet if a collision resulted. It took 5 years of Preparation). Can ignore conventional durability with Sound Wave Speed: Superhuman (Crossed 400 meters in 25 seconds), with Massively Hypersonic Attack Speed ([Its Atomic Breath is this fast) | Superhuman with Massively Hypersonic Attack Speed Lifting Ability: Class M | At least Class M (Destroyed a small mountain by standing up, Its mass alone warrants this as it weighs 100,000 tons) Striking Ability: City Block Class+ | Mountain Class, High Mountain Class over time. Durability: City Block level+, City level with Asymmetrically Permeable Shield (Should be comparable to young Godzilla Earth, whose forcefield tanked 150 nuclear warheads going off all at once, or 40 Megatons, without going down | Mountain level, Large Mountain level over time. Island level+ with its forcefield (Protected Godzilla from a bombardment of bombs this powerful) Stamina: Very High Range: Thousands of meters Intelligence: Godzilla Filius was depicted as hostile inherently, attacking humanity on sight, rather than waiting to be engaged. | Average. This Godzilla is extremely hostile and violent even by monster standards, while also being highly intelligent, being able to outsmart humans. Metphies stated that "Godzilla will never ever let humanity flee". Furthermore, it not only targets humanity, but also targets other monsters. Weaknesses: Its shield automatically collapses for a split second every few seconds, and destroying its dorsal fin will knock out its forcefield until it can regenerate | Significantly powerful EMPs can knock out its forcefield for a few seconds, Destroying its dorsal fin will knock out its forcefield permanently Versions: Godzilla Filius | Godzilla Earth Other Attributes List of Equipment: Forcefield Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Charged Particle Breath (Atomic Breath):' Like its parent, Filius possesses the ability to shoot devastating radioactive electric beams. These beams are highly accurate, and Filius was able to use them with pinpoint accuracy to take down small nimble hovercraft nearby. *'Asymmetrically Permeable Shield:' Filius possesses the ability to surround itself by an energy shield, generated by electromagnetic nanomaterials. It's generated via high-output, high-frequency electromagnetic pulse from within its body, which was deduced to be generated by an organ within the body. This was later determined to be its dorsal plates, which were targeted during the attack on Filius. Extra Info: None Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Godzilla Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Monsters Category:Kaiju Category:Large Size Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Radiation Users Category:Regenerators Category:Plant Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Immortals Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Duplication Users Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Weather Users Category:Plasma Wielders Category:Sound Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Tier 5